


Of Hope and Trust

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #448 - Road<br/>Minor spoilers for 4x12</p>
<p>Regina feels hopeful. She even dares thinking she’s…happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hope and Trust

They stand _together_ at the end of the road; just inches away from the town line.

For the first time since her curse broke, Regina feels hopeful. She even dares thinking she’s… _happy_.

Not because they found the books that could guarantee her happy ending, or because they freed the fairies. Not because they just banished a Chernabog, but because for the first time in her life, Regina has an ally; a true ally. Someone she trusts wholeheartedly despite herself and who trusts her back in return; who believes in her and the goodness of her heart.

They toss the scroll over the line, watch Cruella’s car enter Storybrooke. Neither trusts these sorceresses, but letting them in was the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Emma takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

“Ready to go home to our son, Madam Mayor?”

Regina smiles regally and squeezes her hand. She nods, not trusting her voice not to crack.

“I still can’t believe Cruella is real. Like. Wow. That car…”

They get in the bug, and the poor car grunts under their weights. Emma pats the dashboard lovingly.

“You think she’ll go after Pongo?” Emma asks, looking mildly horrified as she turns on the engine.

“She’ll most likely go after the gin, dear.” They both laugh.

Talking about drinks, she still hasn’t had that root beer.

Maybe this is it, her happily ever after. Maybe she should stop looking when it’s sitting right next to her and start living.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
